Reviravoltas da Vida
by Wonderland109
Summary: Renesmee foi capturada pelos Volturi. Ja se passaram 10 anos desde o ocorrido. Agora ela vai para Londres tentar ter uma vida um pouco mais normal. E se por acaso ela reencontrasse sua familia, e se Jacob estivesse junto?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo **

Meu nome é Renesmee Volturi, tenho 10 anos com aparência de 17 anos, porque sou uma meia vampira, ou seja, filha de um vampiro e uma humana, mais eles me abandonaram, não me quiseram porque minha mãe morreu no meu parto e meu pai então passou a me odiar e me deu para os Volturi. Bom, isso é o que eles contam, mas eu confio neles, eles cuidaram de mim por esses anos tão bem que eu já até me acostumei a chamar Aro de pai. Minha melhor amiga aqui, por incrível que pareça, é a Jane, depois de 1 ano aqui ela nunca mais me deixou em paz, ela me persegue por todos os lados, assim como Alec, que é meu melhor amigo. Também peguei o habito de chamar Caius e Marcus de tios e Heide de tia.

Minha vida aqui é incrível, eu me alimentei de humanos como os Volturi durante um ano e meio, mas depois de descobrir sobre esse negocio de se "vegetariana" eu agora só me alimento de animais, toda semana eu vou com alguém, que costuma ser a Jane ou o Alec, para a floresta e eu caço ou ás vezes só faço isso 2 vezes ao mês.

Hoje vamos dar uma festa aqui em Volterra e Aro chamou um monte de clãs e nômades para vir, vamos comemorar o aniversario de Aro,não me pergunte a idade do Aro, isso acontece todo ano e o castelo fica cheio e Aro sempre me manda pro quarto, pois tendo sangue correndo nas veias as vezes os vampiros não se controlam, então fico no quarto com Jane que odeia essas festas, Alec sempre vai, mais é só pra paquerar as outras vampiras.

Ser meia vampira não tem muitas desvantagens mais as que tem são um saco, eu tenho que comer comida humana pois sinto fome que nem eles e não posso caçar o tempo todo e eu tenho que dormir o que é muita perda de tempo.

Já passava da meia noite e o sono começou a me consumir, mais o pior é que eu queria ficar acordada, queria conversar a noite iinteira com Jane, mais ela percebeu o meu sono e me mandou dormir. Eu fiz cara feia pra ela, porém ela ignorou.

-Boa noite Re. –No castelo me chamavam de Re.

-Boa noite Jane.

Então ela saiu do quarto. Eu me deitei, apaguei a luz e peguei no sono.

Tive um sono estranho. Eu via uma criança pequena nos colos de uma mulher que eu tinha certeza que era uma vampira, do lado delas tinha um homem que reconheci como vampiro também e do outro lado tinha um lobo, um lobo enorme e de um tom de castanho avermelhado. Em volta deles tinha um monte de vampiros. Estava escuro, apenas iluminado pela luz da lua, quando do outro lado apareceram os Volturi, e quando digo os Volturi, digo todos eles, inclusive as esposas, coisa que era muito estranha. Mas a cena mudou, agora eu vi aquela pequena garotinha nas costas do lobo quando vi algo batendo no lobo e alguém pegou a garota, o lobo começou a se contorcer de dor e deu um uivo de dor, mas o sono mudou novamente agora o lugar estava iluminado, era uma casa e dava pra ouvir alguém gritando de dor também, mas não consegui ver o que era depois ouvi uma voz masculina falando com ironia. "_Jogue-o pela janela." _Imaginei o quão frio aquilo soou e então vi aquele casal que segurava a criança na campina no meu outro sonho e eles olharam na minha direção e eu acordei assustada. Eu estava ofegante e suava em frio. Resolvi levantar para beber água quando alguém bateu na porta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Fui abrir a porta e vi um casal de vampiros na porta.

-Você é a Renesmee? – Ele perguntou.

-Sim e você é...

-Peter e essa é minha esposa Charlotte.

-Você se parece muito com seus pais. -Ela comentou.

-Você os conhece? –Eu perguntei.

-Sim, é claro. Você não se lembra deles?

-Não muito, já faz 10 anos que estou aqui e eu tenho 10 anos.

-Bom, eles são... –Ela ia continuar mais vi que ela meio que se contorceu, imaginei que fosse Jane, e mais uma vez eu estava certa.

Jane saiu das sombras do corredor.

-Peter, Charlotte. A festa é lá em baixo.

-Claro Jane. –Ele disse com um olhar de ódio. –Adeus Renesmee.

Ele disse pegando na mão da mulher, então antes de partir vi que seus olhos eram dourados, Caius já me dissera que quem tem olhos castanhos é porque também é vegetariano.

-Bom, eles devem conhecer seu pai. –Jane disse me seguindo enquanto eu entrava.

-Tanto faz, ele me odeia mesmo. –Eu disse dando os ombros.

-Exatamente.

-Então eu vou voltar a dormir, boa noite Jane.

-Boa noite, de novo, Re. E lembre-se amanha a Renata vai te ajudar a criar escudos.

-Mais um dom, iupi! –Falei ironicamente.

-Dorme logo! –Ela disse rindo e saindo do quarto.

Eu dormi de novo e dessa vez sem sonhos.

Acordei eram quase 11horas da manha, aquele pequeno dialogo que tive ontem com Peter e Charlotte ainda estava na minha cabeça, eu queria saber quem era meu pai, mesmo ele me odiando.

Eu tomei café e fui me encontrar com Renata. Eu já estava treinando o escudo á 3 semanas, já conseguia criá-lo impedindo de Aro ler meus pensamentos através do toque e Jane também não conseguia me fazer sentir dor muito menos Alec mexia com meus sentidos.

Já havia se passado 6 mês e era sempre a mesma rotina, eu já sabia criar escudos, conseguia criar ilusões tanto de dor quando com as imagens que quisesse e meu poder ajudava nessa parte e o melhor era que eu não precisava tocar as pessoas para usar meu poder. Aro acha que eu consigo clonar os poderes das pessoas, isso é demais! Já pensou em quantos poderes eu teria? Ele disse que ia me ajudar com isso depois. Mais eu já estava cansada de ficar em Volterra. Eu queria uma vida um pouco mais humana e livre. Então tomei uma decisão que mudaria muita coisa. Fui falar com Aro.

-Pai?

-Entre querida.

-Pai, eu gostaria de sair do castelo.

-Por que filha?

-Por que eu quero ser mais livre, ser mais normal.

-E acha que nos abandonando será mais normal? –Ele disse fazendo cara de choro. Eu tive que rir com essa.

-Não é abandonar, é só passar uns tempos fora, eu quero ir para a escola também, fazer mais amizades.

-Tudo bem filha.

-Serio?

-Sim, pode ir quando quiser.

-Você é o melhor! –Eu disse o abraçando.

-Então, para onde quer ir?

-Para Londres. Lá faz frio e neva! E lá as coisas são muito chiques e existem florestas por perto. **(n/a: eu acho!) **

-Que bom! E quando pretende ir?

-Daqui á 3 dias.

-Então vá arrumar suas coisas. Eu vou providenciar uma casa para você lá.

-Brigada pai! Mais eu quero uma cobertura!

-Claro querida. -Eu fui para o meu quarto saltitante.

Já se passaram 3dias, hoje eu irei para Londres! Eu já tinha arrumado minhas malas com Jane e Heide, ela era como uma mãe para mim.

-Vamos sentir sua falta minha linda! –Heide dizia me abraçando. Assim como todos. Após me despedir de todos, Demetri me levou para o aeroporto e depois de eu entrar no avião, o vi indo embora.

O avião decolou, demoraria um pouco a viagem então eu peguei no sono e só acordei quando faltavam aproximadamente 30minutos para o avião pousar.

Eu estava com muita fome. Quando cheguei vi um cara de terno, humano, segurando uma plaquinha com meu nome, no mínimo, meu pai deve ter contratado um motorista e um monte de empregados.

Fui até o homem.

-Olá, você deve ser Renesmee Volturi, eu sou seu motorista, fui contratado pelo seu pai. –Eu não disse que era obra do meu pai!

-Claro.

-Ah, meu nome é Harry.

-Prazer. –Eu disse enquanto ele pegava minhas malas e íamos em direção ao estacionamento e lá vi um Audi ( . ).

-Vamos. –Ele disse colocando as malas no porta malas e abrindo a porta de trás para mim.

-Claro. –Eu disse entrando. –Obrigada.

-Sem problemas. –Ele disse se sentando no banco do motorista e então fomos em direção ao meu apartamento.

Dizer que meu apartamento era perfeito, era pouco. A sala era clara e linda (./_images/especiais/%7B99E8F520-F640-4FDB-8FFC-EF013D537482%7D_ ) , o meu quarto eu amei demais (.net/commun/images/imageshotel/31049/02_The-Dorset-Square-Hotel_2009-08-28_ ), a cozinha

(. ) e o banheiro (./_ ).

A minha casa só era perfeita! Eu te amo pai!

Quando eu entrei me admirei tanto com a casa que só depois me toquei que tinham 3 empregadas na minha casa.

-Seja bem vinda senhora. –Uma delas disse.

-Ah, obrigada e, por favor, de chame de Renesmee se quiser.

-Claro, bom eu me chamo Annie e sou sua empregada assim como a Sther. –Ela apontou para uma loira que estava na porta. –E aquela é a Márcia sua cozinheira.

-Olá. É um prazer conhece-lás.

-O prazer é nosso.

-Seu pai nos avisou que já te matriculou em uma escola aqui do bairro, muito valorizada e seus materiais já estão no seu quarto e suas aulas começam amanha.

-Obrigada. Se me dão licença, eu vou para o meu quarto gritar de felicidade. –Elas riram e eu também.

-Claro Renesmee. –Annie disse então eu fui em direção ao meu quarto.

Eu não acredito! Amanha eu já ia para a escola, mal podia esperar. Eu morava sozinha, tinha empregadas e aquela casa incrível pra mim! Eu me joguei na minha cama e fiquei pensando em como seria meu primeiro dia de aula na vida, mais claro que os outros não precisavam saber que era o primeiro, já que lá em Volterra eu já aprendi tudo que eu apreenderia na escola.

Amanha seria incrível! Eu acho...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Depois de tomar banho e jantar, eu fui dormir. Tive o mesmo sonho de sempre e a cada dia aquele sonho me acordava no meio da noite e eu me perguntava que aquele sonho significava e nunca tinha respostas.

Acordei no dia seguinte ás 06h30min, pois as aulas começavam as 8horas. Fui tomar um banho, tomar café e me arrumar para o meu esperado primeiro dia de aula. Coloquei uma calça jeans agarrada, uma bata rosa com detalhes pratas, uma sandália de salto alto prata também e uma bolsa da Chanel branca. Deixei meus cachos soltos e apenas passei lápis preto nos olhos e um brilho na boca, não era muito fã de maquiagem.

Desci o elevador e vi Harry me esperando na frente do carro.

-Bom dia Renesmee.

-Bom dia Harry. –Eu disse entrando no carro.

Quando cheguei vi que todos olhavam para o meu carro, então Harry parou na entrada e saiu para abrir a porta para mim.

-Boa aula Renesmee. –Ele disse com a porta aberta.

-Obrigada. –Eu disse saindo, e acho que corei demais quando vi todos os olhares dirigidos á mim.

Minha vontade era entrar no carro e mandar Harry acelerar e voltar para casa, mas pensei, era uma novata na escola e eu poderia ser quem quisesse, então a idéia mais louca me veio na cabeça. Respirei fundo e pensei "você é Renesmee Volturi, uma meia vampira". E coloquei os ombros para trás, empinei o bumbum e o nariz como uma típica patricinha mimada e sai desfilando até chegar à secretaria. Atrai olhares de todos os alunos também sendo meio vampira sou muito linda. Cheguei à secretaria e vi uma mulher de uns 30 anos, bonita mais não se comparava com nenhuma da guarda.

-Bom dia, sou Renesmee Volturi e vim pegar meu horário.

-Bom dia senhorita Volturi, aqui esta seu horário e a chave de seu armário e bem vinda à Stratford. –Ela disse me estendendo um papel e uma chave.

-Obrigada. –Eu disse saindo da secretaria e indo em direção ao meu armário.

Cheguei no meu armário numero 956, comecei a arrumar meus livros e quando fechei dei de cara com uma garota que estava com um vestido rosa, uma bolsa branca e um salto alto rosa também.

-Olá, meu nome é Ashley. Você é Renesmee**?**

-Sim, prazer Ashley.

-Bem que disseram que você era muito linda. Agora, deixe-me ver seu horário, tenho que ver que aulas nós temos juntas.

-Claro. –Eu disse passando meu horário para ela.

-Legal! –Ela disse dando pulinhos. –Temos muitas aulas juntas.

-Que bom! –Eu disse.

-A nossa primeira aula é bioquímica, vamos que você vai se sentar comigo.

Então fomos para a sala de aula. Lá conheci Rachel que tinha cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos claros e também era muito amiga da Ashley e então viramos amigas e eu atraia olhares de todos da sala.

Já estava na hora do intervalo e eu no primeiro dia de aula já havia me tornado popular. Sentei-me à mesa da Ashley e da Rachel que diziam ser super populares. Na mesma mesa tinha também 3 garotos o Zac que tinha cabelo castanho e de lado com olhos verdes, o Peter que tinha cabelos pretos e curtos com olhos castanhos escuros e o David que tinha cabelos loiros e de lado também com olhos azuis. Zac namorava Ashley, então já se sabe que eles eram muito melosos e dava pra perceber que David não tirava os olhos de mim, o que foi meio intimidador mais eu nem me preocupei, era isso que eu mais queria e mais estava tendo hoje.

Depois do intervalo tive todas as aulas sozinhas e a ultima foi com o David que se sentou ao meu lado e ficamos conversando a aula inteira sem que o professor visse.

Depois eu fui embora mais combinei com as garotas e com os garotos de irmos ao cinema, já que eu era nova na cidade eles me apresentariam ela também.

Fomos ao cinema já eram três horas da tarde, fomos assistir a um filme chamado Ami que disseram ser muito bom e que já foi feito para o cinema muitas vezes.

Zac e Ashley nem assistiram, só ficaram se beijando o tempo todo e eu vi um clima rolar entre Peter e Rachel mais nem quis me intrometer. Eu estava com a minha mão no braço do banco e vi que David colocou sua mão sobre a minha esperando uma resposta e eu segurei sua mão, tenho que admitir que ele era muito lindo e fofo. O filme estava em uma cena que era muito chata e eu me virei para ver a cara do David que estava olhando para mim e ele foi aproximando seu rosto e eu por fiz o mesmo até que nossos lábios se colaram, eu fechei meus olhos para aproveitar, não é todo dia que se beija alguém mais no meu caso eu nunca beijei ninguém. Quando nos separamos abri os olhos e vi um brilho nos dele e me senti corar levemente. Ele abriu um sorriso lindo para mim e eu retribui.

-Renesmee**? Quer ser minha namorada? –Ele disse sussurrando para mim.**

**-Sim. –Eu disse antes de nos beijarmos novamente, ele pediu passagem com a língua para minha boca e eu dei. Minha língua percorreu cada canto de sua boca assim como a dele percorreu a minha e depois nossas línguas começaram a dançar em uma sincronia perfeita até que tivemos que nos separar para pegar fôlego. Nos olhamos apaixonadamente ainda ofegantes e depois de uns minutos ainda nos olhando o filme acabou e as luzes se ascenderam e depois saímos do cinema de mãos dadas e vi que Ashley, Zac que também estavam de mãos dadas nos olharam e Rachel e Peter também nos olhavam, mais especificamente para nossas mãos e então eu me preparei para o interrogatório que seria feito por elas.**


End file.
